Este no es el Fin
by Shiji
Summary: Tras la muerte de Light sucesos inesperados pasan, una ley del mundo shinigami es descubierta y kira vuelve para terminar de hacer lo que quedo pendiente, un mundo debera ser destruido para construir otro mejos.


Hola, bueno vengo con este fic de Death Note, creo que en este fic no tendré parejas definidas, pero espero y sea de su agrado, aquí les dejo con este pequeño prologo.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

"_**Este no es el fin, ahora are temblar hasta a al dios del infierno"**_

** _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Por la calle se veían correr a un grupo de hombres vestidos de traje, un traje que ahora estaba empapado por la fuerte tormenta que azotaba la ciudad, detrás de estos hombres; con los parabrisas y las luces a todo lo que daban venían dos autos muy lujosos de color negro, dentro se escucho la voz de un niño que decía - Kira, se que aun no he ganado-, ya que creía que el morir no era el castigo adecuado para un asesino.

Uno de los hombres que corría bajo las lagrimas enfurecidas del cielo, uno de aquellos que hace un instante compartió con sus amigos una de las escenas mas tristes y desastrosas de su vida. Gritaba entre lagrimas y el fuerte sonido de los truenos, gritaba el nombre de Light desesperadamente, puesto que tenia miedo que su amigo muriese ya que el había dado el primer disparo, y con un grito que desgarro su garganta dijo-¡NO MUERAS LIGHT!- ya que él en su corazón creía que yagami Light se había convertido en Kira para el bien del mundo.

Mientras tanto recostado sobre unas escaleras, un hombre con varias balas incrustadas en su cuerpo y unos ojos llenos de lagrimas, escupía sangre manchando su propio rostro; al mismo tiempo que el deliraba, Ryuk un shinigami que estaba sorprendido por la ambición de los humanos, escribía sobre su death note el nombre de Yagami Light, poco después de terminar de escribir el nombre, ese hombre en las escaleras estaba dando sus últimos respiros y dijo -Yo soy un dios, soy…- seguido de un brote de sangre que salía por su boca continuo -Soy Kira.

Momentos más tarde llegaron a la puerta de la bodega los hombres que instantes atrás corrían bajo la lluvia, seguidos de ellos se pararon los dos autos, de adentro de ellos bajaron Near ("N") y en equipo de la SPK, pidiéndoles a matsuda, mogi y aisawa que se retiraran. Matsuda corriendo hacia la puerta de la bodega y extendiendo sus brazos dijo- Ya basta Near, ya deja a Light en paz.

Near: (muy tranquilamente) Light, bueno Kira es un asesino y debe de estar en prisión por lo que le resta de vida, con sus amigos los criminales.  
Matsuda: (gritando) YO NO ME OPONGO A ESO, PERO DEJA QUE SE TRANQUILICE.

Interrumpiendo en ese momento apareció aisawa, el hombre que había contactado con near por que dudaba de Light, y dijo:

Aisawa: es cierto near, por lo menos déjanos llevarlo con un medico para que puedan atender sus heridas.

Near: Ustedes por eso ni se preocupen, ya que yo lo llevare, pero por ahora debo arrestarlo yo mismo en memoria de "L"

El grupo de la SPK se acercaron a la puerta y empujaron a matsuda, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, de una patada abrieron la puerta de la bodega; el primero en entrar fue near, seguido de los demás, se quedaron un momento observando, donde se podría ocultar Light pero la oscuridad de la bodega unida a favor de la noche impedía la visibilidad y las fuertes gotas que caían consecutivamente unas tras otras sobre las laminas de la bodega seguidas de los fuertes truenos, impedían que se pudiese escuchar ruido alguno, mas sin embargo callo un fuerte relámpago y "N" pudo distinguir en ese momento a Light sobre unas escaleras, trato de no llamar la atención y se acercó caminando poco a poco hacia ese lugar, luego sintió como matsuda se unió a el y sin decir ni una palabra dejo que caminara a su lado, ya que en el ambiente se respiraba un extraño y tenebroso olor a muerte.

Ahora ya tan solo se encontraban a unos centímetros del cuerpo sin vida de Light, "N" forzando la vista alcanzo a distinguir entre la oscuridad un destello proveniente del reloj de Light. Y solo con eso dedujo que era él, entonces grito –"YAGAMI LIGHT"- Y un gran trueno cayo, dejando un poco ensordecidos a todos, cayendo sobre unos árboles que se encontraban fuera, esto provocó un fuerte incendio que ilumino la bodega con un color rojo y un aire caliente, los demás hombres corrieron aterrados al lado de Near y Matsuda que se encontraban petrificados frente al primer nivel de la escalera que a la mitad contenía el cuerpo inerte de Light.

Con la iluminación de la bodega y la inmovilidad del chico, todos pudieron darse cuenta que Light estaba muerto. Aun así near quería comprobarlo por si mismo y se dispuso a subir la escalera pero en el momento en que su pie toco el primer escalón toda la escalera rechino y se tambaleo, provocando que la mano de Light se cayera de su pecho y haciendo creer a Near que el aun estaba vivo y pretendía escapar, entonces Near se precipitó y corrió por las escaleras hacia él, ocasionando que el cuerpo cayera de las escaleras y se impactara con el suelo, haciendo que se escuchara el tronar de de los huesos que se rompieron con la caída.

Near se asomo desde arriba dándose cuenta de su error, en ese instante miles de ratas salieron casi tirando a los policías y los miembros de la SPK, y se abalanzaron hambrientas hacia el cuerpo e Light, desgarrándolo y comiéndoselo a grandes bocados y con fuertes ruñidos, solo podían verse en algunas ocasiones que las ratas salían a pelearse una con otra por un dedo, todos los hombres he incluso Near se encontraban temblando por la escena en la que se encontraban.

Sin que estos se percataran un cuervo atravesó las llamas que envolvían a la bodega y entrando por una ventana se paro sobre el cuerpo descarnado y cubierto por ratas se acerco a su cabeza y de su boca absorbió el alma de Light, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, al girarse para alzar el vuelo una rata lo ataca pero el cuervo de un picotazo le voló un ojo, en un agudo y fuerte chillido la rata salio llorando, al instante el cuervo abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo saliendo por la misma ventana.

Dos meses después, el cuervo ya llevaba varias noches volando hasta que en una de estas llego a un pequeño charco de agua que se encontraba en un cementerio junto a una tumba, el ave empezó a beber el agua mientras una nube descubría el brillo oscuro de la luna llena, en el momento que la luna se reflejo en el agua, en ese instante el charco se convirtió en agujero negro en el cual el cuervo se metió y la oscuridad del agujero lo tapo ocasionando un pequeño temblor que tumbo la cruz que estaba sobre la tumba de a lado y de la cual se podía distinguir un grabado en piedra que decía :

**"_Una vida no es suficiente para juzgarnos"_**

**_Aquí yace Yagami Light_**

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Y ahí esta el prologo, cualquier cosa ya saben no se queden con duda y pregúntenme o si no los gusto o cualquier cosa también pueden hacerlo, espero mañana poder subir el prologo del fic de Harry Potter, los que leyeron mi fic de D. Gray-Man creo entenderán, decidí hacer los tres fics y pues el que tenga mas aceptación (reviews) en una semana es el que actualizo primero y así los otros dos, creo que es todo por hoy, cuídense mucho y gracias por leer.


End file.
